


I'm here

by Westlife264



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westlife264/pseuds/Westlife264
Summary: A random lot of short story's of Joe letting Nicky know he's there.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 127





	1. Rocket launcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexzandrihya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/gifts).



> These story's are very short and sweet, showing the love between Joe and Nicky.
> 
> If you have any ideas that you would like to see, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Updates will be random as I write and post when the ideas come to me. Right now most of my writing time is spent on my other two story's.
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️

Booker looked up to meet Niles confused eyes, as a car door slammed closed, followed by two softer doors closing. Andy, Joe and Nicky had gone of on a mission, an easy one where Andy was meeting with an informant, Joe was Nicky was her backup, Nicky with his sniper rifle and Joe by her side.

The front door opened and Andy quickly walked in, not looking at anyone, before throwing herself into an   
empty armchair, the blood on her clothes and face said the mission didn't go well.

Not long after Nicky stormed in, all but slamming the door in Joes face.

"Nicolò, please" Joe begged, as Nicky marched away from him, but in the small one bedroom safe house, he couldn't get far.

Booker took them all in, the blood on everyone, the massive hole in Joes shirt, with so much damp or dried blood on it and his pants, it was clear he'd somehow died.

Andy moved forwards and grabbed at the bottle on the table, before taking a drink, pulling a face as she really looked at it. "Of course it'll be water" she grumbled, putting it back on the table, bloody handprint on it and all.

There was no alcohol in any safe houses no more, not since Booker had came back, the day he'd rejoined them and said he had been clean for three month was the day all alcohol had been disposed of.

"Nico, please, habibi" Joes face was one of pain, to have Nicky so angry at him, that all his beloved was doing was pacing the small joined kitchen, hands in his hair, refusing to even look at his husband.

Booker could count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen this, because it had only been one other time.

Joe had put himself in harms way to save a monkey from drowning, and in doing so had drowned himself, going over a waterfall, it took over three hours to find him, and another two for Nicky to speak to him again.

"Do we want to know?" Nile asked, looking between everyone, confusion and fear in her eyes, she was so   
young, so innocent. Looking at Joe and Nicky like one would any father, to see them like this would scare her.

"I crossed rocket launcher of ways to die" Joe informed, leaning on the back of the sofa Booker sat on, his whole body tense, but voice light, mostly for Niles sake.

"It's not funny Yusuf!" Nicky all but screamed, spinning to face the man in question "ten minutes it took you!" Booker subconsciously moved over, so it didn't feel like the icy glare from Nicky wasn't aimed at him.

"Habib Albi, Ya Hayati, Ya Amar, please" Joes tried again, but smart enough to not yet move towards his husband.

If that was bookers wife, he would of been over there trying to offer her love and comfort, it didn't always help. He refused to stand back like Joe is now, but then again, Joe and Nicky had been together for 900 years, Joe knew what he was doing right now, so maybe him hanging back was for the best.

"Ten minutes Yusuf!" Nicky screamed again, before his breath hitched "ten minutes" it was nothing but a mumble, and that was when Joe moved, so fast Booker would of missed it if he had blinked.

"I'm sorry, my love" Joe whispered, wrapping Nicky in his arms, pulling his face down so it rested against Joe's left shoulder. One arm going round Nickys shoulders, holding tight, the other holding the back of his head, covering Nickys face from veiw, protecting him from even his own family when he broke down.

"We had to leave, we was debating over leaving you" Booker felt sick, his wide eyes going to Andy, she would never leave anyone behind, unless they couldn't get out and that person was dead. "we thought you wasn't coming back, I thought you wasn't coming back" 

Nicky cried, that was all it took for Nile to let out her own sob, for Andy to walk away, and for Booker to cover his face in his hands. They may not of been there, but they was all feeling Nickys fear and grief, they could of lost Joe.

"I'm here, habibi, I'm here, I've got you" Joe whispered his promises, over and over again into Nickys hair, it took hours for Nicky to calm down enough to even think about food. 

Sticking uncharacteristically to Joes side, no one said a word when they went to bed early, given them both plenty of time to comfort each other and to conform Joe was indeed there and safe. 


	2. The dance

Joe looked back at the cards in his hand, it was a winning hand if he played them right, but the humming from the kitchen once again stole his attention.

His Nicky was in there, he could see his husband through the doorway, moving around effortlessly as he started the preparations on dinner. 

Wanting to make bookers favourites, lamb chops with cognac dijon cream sauce, a side of potatoes dauphinois and salad, with cherry clafoutis for dessert to celebrate his 18 months of being sober. A big thing for someone who'd drank themselves to death more then they could count for two hundred years.

Joe sat and watched his husband, as the game continued without him, for this wasn't uncommon, especially in the past two weeks where they've barely had time for a quick peck on the lips, let alone anything else.

Their last mission wasn't so much as hard, but long, they only seen each other as they climbed into bed, sometimes not even the same time, only to wake and find the other had to leave early.

Joe was overcome with a sudden need to hold Nicky, to reconnect with his love. So without looking at the others, he dropped his cards on the table and walked towards his Nicolò.

"Mmmmmm, hello my love" Nicky hummed as he leaned back into Joes arms, that wrapped around his middle, chin resting on Nickys shoulder.

"Need a hand?" Joe asked, as if he needed a reason to be in the kitchen at the same time as his husband.

"No, you're helping just fine, habibi" Nicky smiled, as he continued to cut up carrots to roast with the lamb, which sat on the other counter, ready to be seasoned.

Joe turned his head, as music slowly drifted in from the sitting room, and they both relaxed more.

"My heart, I am trying to sort dinner" Nicky quietly laughed as Joe began slowly moving side to side, swaying to the song, one they've heard Nile listen to a number of times.

"I will always love you, how I do" Joe hummed along with the words, his lips brushing Nickys neck, as he took the knife from his husbands hand "let go of a prayer for you." 

Nicky didn't even try to stop Joe has he turned in his arms, Joes voice was deep and soft, some would say a bit to deep for this song, but not Nicky, to him it was perfect.

"Just a sweet word" Joe smiled as he looked into Nickys green blue eyes, hands still around his middle, Nickys around his neck "the table is prepared for you" 

He breathed as their faces came closer, noses and foreheads touching, sharing the same air, Nicky had closed his eyes, relaxed in the arms of his husband, both continuing to sway to the song.

Nicky opened his eyes and looked at Joe as the song ended, neither of them said a word, they didn't have to, 'I missed you' Nickys eyes was saying, 'I'm here' Joes said back.

Running a hand up Nickys back, Joe rested it on the back of Nickys neck, pulling him in closer, their heads resting on each other's shoulder, still swaying to songs they didn't even hear start or finish.

Feeling so safe in their little bubble they didn't notice their family watching them with love in their eyes from the sitting room. 


	3. Sniper

Nicky laid on his stomach, eyes trained down the scoop of his sniper rifle, watching everyone down below. Being the eyes in the sky for Andy, Nile, Sebastian and James Copley as they settled on a deal with some drug traffickers.

A small smile graced his lips as Joe came and laid next to him, binoculars in hand. His unruly hair being kept out his face from a back to front baseball cap.

"Counted ten so far" Joe informed, doing a sweep of the area, Nicky just huffed a laugh "oh, you think you've done better?" Joe asked, looking at his husband.

"Eleven" Nicky answered, not taking his eyes away from their conpanings, the rifle steady in his hands.

"Ah, so where's wally?" Joe scanned his eyes over the grounds again, Nicky would tell him in time, but the past half hour had been nothing but talking down below. Joe admired Nickys ability to keep dead still that long. He was ready to be moving after just five minutes.

"He's down there" Nicky so unhelpfully said, getting his rifle comfortable, his finger never going near the sensitive trigger.

Joe did yet another count, then another, before huffing.

"You win my love" he gave in "where is Mr wally?" 

"Second jeep on the right" Nicky answered without hesitation, making Joe moved his binoculars to look over that way.

"It's facing away from us" Joe observed "you sure?" Only then did Nicky break his stillness just to give Joe the most dirtiest of looks, before going back to the scoop.

"Try looking in the mirrors, darling" Nicky slightly shifted, the rifle moving just every so slight away from Andy, he'd seen something. "Be ready" 

That was when all hell broke loose, Joe watched as someone tried to pull a gun on Copley. The sound of small ping and the guy dropped, telling Joe Nicky got to him first.

Everyone started to run and shot after that, Nicky firing and reloading faster then Joe could give him targets, he was just picking his own.

"Shit there's more" Nicky called to him, moving his rifle to try aim down the side of the building they were hid in "at lest five, on the way up" 

Joe patted Nickys leg, as he stood, Nicky getting back to shooting anyone that got in the crosshairs, as people started taking potshots at them. The metal railings were doing a good job of hiding them.

Joe moved away from his husband, and grabbed his sword, ready to fight anyone who come through that door. With Nicky busy helping to keep Copley alive, it was down to Joe to watch his husbands back. No one was getting past him.

The wooden door was kicked in not a minute later and the five guys Nicky seen ran in. Joe jumped at them, swinging his curved sword, cutting everyone down without marcy. The fight was short and sweet.

A clang against metal and a cry of pain made Joe turn and run back to his Nico, who'd just fired one last shot.

"I think that's everyone" he breathed, moving his hand away from his rifle. The middle finger was only just hanging on, as blood pored from it. 

Joe grabbed hold of the back of Nickys head, bringing it to rest of his shoulder, his other hand gripping Nickys back, as Nicky quietly rode out the pain he was in, as his finger fixed itself.

"Shhh, it's ok my heart" Joe whispered, as Nicky shock in his arms, his breathing coming out long and controlled as he could make it. "I'm here" 

"That hurt" Nicky gasped, trying to laugh it of, as he slowly moved away, his eyes damp with tears.

"Did you get him?" Joe asked darkly, softly wrapping his thumbs over Nickys eyes, to which Nicky nodded, flexing his now healed hand "good" 

"We best get moving to the meeting place" Nicky said, as he looked at Joe and smile. Leaning in, they both met half way, sharing the long slow kiss, before pulling apart.

"I love you" they both said at the same time, making them laugh, regretfully they started to move apart, packing everything down, ready to be gone.


	4. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Yusuf was there for Nicolò

Nicolò sat across the camp fire, hugging his knees, eyes going between the flames and yusuf, it had been many years since they've stopped killing each other, but yusuf was still angry. Refused to learn Nicolò's language or teach him his own.

Nicolò was lonely, even when he was in the church, where he felt like an outsider for the sinful feeling he held, he was never this lonely. 

It upset him more then he would admit that he would spend the rest of his life alone, even if Yusuf did stay with him, he was alone.

Sighing, Nicolò moved, spreading his cloak on the hard ground, he laid on one half, wrapping the other half around himself for warmth, as he silently cried.

Yusuf glanced up from his drawing as Nicolò moved to go to sleep. With a frown he looked back at his sketches, he'd been drawing a lot of Nicolò the past few years.

He had seen the light slowly fading from the other mans eyes, the look of longing, but for what, Yusuf didn't know.

Closing his book, Yusuf ran a hand over his face, he was glad the next village was only a day away, it'll give him someone to talk to. For Nicolò didn't speak the language of the people here, and Yusuf didn't speak Nicolò's. The only time Yusuf talked to someone was when they went to a new village.

Yusuf looked back across the fire, seeing how Nicolò was tucked in on himself, Yusuf knew he was crying, he did it every night, but something felt different this night.

Maybe it was that Nicolò was killed earlier by bandits and Yusuf was the first thing he reached out to. Maybe it was the sketch he just done, where he had to draw the lost, sad eyes. He'd tried to make them happy and full of life, but it just didn't look right without a smile on his lips. He'd never seen Nicolò smile.

Taking a deep breath, Yusuf stood and set his jaw, before walking over to Nicolò's side. The other man tensed as he neared, making Yusuf almost change his mind, but no, he had to do this.

Sitting down next to Nicolò's head, facing the fire, Yusuf gently ran his fingers over Nicolò's hair. 

He didn't stop until he felt him relax, then fall asleep for the first time in so many nights without tears.

Yusuf didn't leave his side, sleeping next to him, a hand on Nicolò's back, they didn't speak each other's language, but they both understood the meaning. 'I'm here'.


	5. The massage

Nicky run a hand across the back of his neck, moving his head as he done so, trying to stretch it, the past couple of days had been stressful, and the safe house lacked beds. 

It wasn't the first time they've slept on the floor, Nicky was truly use to it, but last night he must of slept awkwardly, for his neck was tense, giving him a headache.

Looking back at the eggs he was cooking for breakfast, Nicky sent it a glare, he'd have to check on the rest of the food soon. Bending over the small camping stove wasn't helping, he just wanted to lay in his husbands arms and sleep.

"You ok, Nicolò?" Joe asked, coming up to stand behind him, softly resting his hand on Nickys head, fingers gently running through his hair. 

"I'm fine" he lied, he wasn't sure why, for he'd felt Joes eyes on him for at least five minutes now, his husband having seen his discomfort, and now most likely knew what was coursing it. Joe knew him so well, Nicky just had to look at him in a certain way, and Joe know exactly what was on his mind.

Slowly the hand moved down the back of his head and gripped his neck, firm but gentle, just enough pressure to make Nicky relax, but not to make it hurt.

"You didn't sleep on my arm last night" Joe told him as his other hand rubbed up Nicky shoulder, making the man moan. The tension was melting away and Joe had only just started massaging him. "When I tried to move you back, you refused to stay."

"why didn't you wake me?" Nicky whispered, closing his eyes and leaning back into Joes legs, making it harder for Joe to get to his neck and shoulders.

"I tried, that's when you turned and snuggled into me, yet still not on my arm." Joe sighed, Nicky could see him shaking his head. It was their normal sleeping position, Nicky tucked into Joes arms, using his arm as a pillow, as Joe used a jacket.

"Next time just wake me" Nicky complained, as the fat in the egg popped, making Nicky jump slightly as some hit his hand.

Joe stopped rubbing Nickys neck, making Nicky give a disappointed sound, as he leaned over and turned the stove of. Nickys own hand want back to his neck, wanting the relief he had felt.

"It's ok, habibi. I'm here" Joe promised with a kiss on the side of his head. Kneeing down behind his husband. His hands going back to Nickys neck, gently rubbing the tension from him. 


	6. Trapped

Joe wake with a gasp and a cough as dust flow down his lungs, the more he coughed and gasped the more dust entered his lungs, making him cough more. It was a painful circle until Joe was able to get a hand over his mouth and nose, blocking most of it.

Calming down, Joe took stock of where he was, the last thing he remembered was being in a building trying to talk a guy with a bomb strapped to himself, down. 

Slowly Joe tried to move, he was on his stomach, his right arm was free, as was that side of his chest and his head was free. His left side and legs though, he couldn't move his legs, and could only just move his fingers on his left hand. He was trapped.

A gasp coming from the right of him, made Joe jump. Then he felt pain like he'd never felt before, as he listened to the gasps and coughs. This new pain was worst then what he was feeling now with his crushed body. Nicolò had been with him, his Nicky was down here with him. Ever since Marrick, Nicky had told him that he feared being pinned, unable to move.

"Nicolò" Joe called, his voice rough and scratchy "Nicolò my sweet" Joe reached out as far as he could, towards where the coughing was coming from,there was no light down here, everything was black. 

"Yusuf?" Came the reply, his voice sounding just like Joe's "Yusuf, I can't move" 

Joe could hear him trying, could hear the pained sounds he was making, it ripped his heart out to hear.

"I'm here baby" he promised, trying to move closer, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Joe felt movement next to his right fingertips, the very tip of Nickys fingers only just touching his own, they was so close, yet so far.

"I think I'm going to die" Nicky gasped for air, the panic in his voice obvious "something has gone through me. It can't heal" 

Joe closed his eyes, as tears started to fall, taking a deep breath, he tried again to reach his husband, once again only getting the very tips.

"It's going to be ok, my love" he said, trying to calm Nicky, "I'm right here, and will still be here when you come back." He didn't say how he was feeling light headed, losing blood somewhere, but he couldn't feel where the cut was.

Joe listened as the gasps got faster and more shallow, before they stopped completely, then he started to count and pray. It took 30 seconds for Nicky to come back, gasping and coughing once again.

"Yusuf?" He somehow got out, fingertips trying to feel his more. "I can't move" he cried, starting to panic. 

"I'm here" Joe promised, trying to reach back, only feeling the tip of Nickys middle finger "I love you, my heart" 

He didn't hear Nickys reply as his world turned black. Joe woke once again coughing and gasping, to hear Nicky shouting at him. Begging Joe to come back and not leave him.

"Nicolò, I'm here" Joe promised, "I'm here sweetheart" 

  
It took 32 hours to be rescued. 25 times Joe listened to Nicky die. They had found Joe first, but he refused to leave. As soon as he was freed he grabbed that hand as if it could disappear, feeling it grip back just as tight, before forcing himself towards his husband.

"Joe" Nicky smiled, teeth covered in blood.

"See, what did I tell you, my love?" Joe smiled back, kissing the top of his head "I'll always be here" 


	7. Nightmares

Joe woke suddenly to the sound of the train rolling on the tracks, he looked around, to find what had woken him.

Nicky was safely tucked between his arms, Nickys head rested on Joes left arm, as his right wrapped around Nickys chest, pulling him closer to his own.

Booker was asleep across from them, his body gently moving along with the train.

Nile slept hugged up not far away from Sebastian, they had grown closer since he was allowed back in, three years ago.

Andy sat leaning against the train wall, still awake, watching Nicky, they had just got him back from being held hostage. Him and a group of Americans were taken from a hotel, Joe left for not even an hour to buy food for dinner. It took almost a week to find him.

Then Joe felt it, the thing that had woke him up. Nicky twitched. his fingers held just that little bit tighter on Joes arm for a second.

Moving, he placed his hand over Nickys heart, as he buried his face into the back of his lovers neck, breathing him in. It was beating to fast, no longer the calming beats that helped lure Joe to sleep, it was almost panicked.

"Nico, my sweet" Joe whispered, not wanting to wake anyone, Booker was still feeling guilty over Marrick and would take this nightmare as his fault. "Wake up baby." 

Nicky didn't wake up, he was deep within the nightmares clutches, so Joe turned him onto his back, moving his left arm round under Nickys head to help bring him closer.

"Come on baby, wake up" he tried again gently, running from free right hand over Nickys face, but his eyebrows just pulled together and he shifted, trying to get away from wherever he was.

Feeling bad for waking everyone up, Joe had to do what he hated the most, forcing his husband awake, but he couldn't just let him stay in that place any longer.

"Nicolò" he almost barked, giving Nicky a less then gentle shake, it definitely wake Sebastian up, he heard him jump and move, Nicky just gasped, as his face scrunched up more "Nicolò wake up" he tried again.

Nicky jumped, eyes flying open, as he sucked in lungfuls of airs, looking everywhere all at once, before Joe cupped his face in his hand, Nickys own hands coming up to grip hold of Joe. 

"Shhhhh, my love" Joe whispered, bringing their faces together "I'm here" he felt Nicky move, wrapping his arms around Joe and holding tight "you are safe now, my heart" 

Joe kissed his forehead before settling down next to his husband, so he could hold him as close as physically possible. Going as far as putting one leg over Nickys to pull them in close, so there wasn't even an inch between them. "I'm here." 

"Sorry" Nicky breathed, tucking his head under Joes chin "I was back there." Joe moved his arm so it covered Nickys face, as he glanced over at the others.

Booker was sat up, looking guilty as Joe thought he would. Andy had moved to sit next to him, offering him some kind of comfort in her own way. Nile, blessed Nile, slept on, she was still to young to be woken by something like this.

"Never apologise" Joe told him, burying his face in Nickys hair. "I love you" he whispered only for Nickys ears, they don't say it often, but after 900 years they didn't have to.

"With all my heart" Nicky replied, his body relaxing "don't let go" he almost begged, as sleep tried to take him again.

"Never, my world" Joe promised "I'm staying right here" 


	8. Sickness

Nicolò woke wrapped in Yusuf's arms, it was still early, just as it always was when he woke up, Yusuf would sleep on for a few minutes longer before his body realises Nicolò was awake.

Moving slightly, Nicolò let out a groan, the sun was to bright and his whole body ached, the scratching at the back of his throat made him cough.

"Habibi?" Yusuf said softly, awake instantly from Nicolò's small sound of discomfort "Sweetheart?"

"I'm ok" Nicolò mumbled, closing his eyes again, his voice only just there as he snuggled back down in Yusuf's arms, falling back to sleep much to easy.

Yusuf looked down at his love, before looking across the barn towards the two females, who themselves was wrapped up in each other, their blanket keeping the cold out.

It was mid winter, they had made their way to the barn in freezing rain, after helping the nearby village with an illness. Trying to keep the sick and dying as comfy as possible.

Quynh sat watching Nicolò intensity, Andy in her arms, as their little brother let out a chesty cough, his body shivering, yet sweat dripped from his forehead.

"He's got the sickness" Quynh whispered, as Andy moved to get the fire going again, they had to go careful not to smoke them and the animals out, or set the place ablaze.

Yusuf hugged Nicolò tighter to himself, they had seen many die from this illness, it would take your energy, steal your voice, make you cough so much your chest broke, before it gave you the fever that would take your life.

"Yusuf" Nicolò tried to say, his body shivering uncontrollably, as his temperature skyrocketed "hold me" 

"I'm here habibi" Yusuf whispered to him, trying to cover Nicolò's body with his own, praying to a god he hadn't prayed to in over a hundred years to keep his Nico safe. 50 years together wasn't long enough, Yusuf had many years before that he needed to make up for.

"Yusuf, you must step away" Andy said, not getting to close "it could pass to you. Who knows what it will do" 

"Then we shall be together forever" Yusuf nuzzles into Nicolò's hair, as his breathing became more shallow. None of them had gotten sick before now, they thought they couldn't, but then again, they'd never really came into contact with any kind of sickness.

Tears fell from Yusuf's eyes as his Nico went limp, his half closed eyes just staring into the distance.

"Come back to me" Yusuf begged, like he did every time he had to watch his heart die "please come back. I'm right here" 

Nicolò came back with a gasp and a jerk, before coughing all over again, his hands gripping hold of Yusuf as tight as he could.

"I'm here my love" Yusuf continued to whisper to him. Holding him through the night as Nicolò shivered, sweated, coughed and passed away. Time and time again. 

It took over 12 hours for the fever to break and for Nicolò to start slowly getting better. Yusuf continued to hold him, even when he felt the first twinge of a headache, the scratching in his throat. He had promised his love he would always be there, so he stayed.


	9. Reuniting

Nicky sat on the train, his leg bouncing anxiously, he was returning to his Joe, after two months apart. A mission had gone south, forcing them to part ways. Andy and Booker would be gone for at least a year, Nicky had trouble staying away from Joe for the two months.

Nicky picked his bag up as the voice say they were pulling into 50th street, in Brooklyn. Taking very little notice of the people around him, Nicky stood and made his way to the doors, waiting in the queue with everyone else wanting to get of.

The crowd moved as soon as the doors opened, Nicky with them, pushing his way through everyone getting on. He was to excited, to impatient to hold back and be more gentle.

Armed with an address, Nicky walked out the station, bag over one shoulder, he had to get to 49th street, to a small apartment Joe had rented, where he would meet Nicky. The thought of it almost made Nicky run the whole away.

It didn't take Nicky long to find the place, nervously playing with the strap of his bag, Nicky looked over the tall building, he needed floor ten, apartment 27F. 

Bubbling with nervous excited energy, Nicky walked in the front door and over to the doorman sat behind his desk.

"Nick smith, apartment 27F" Nicky said, as the guy nodded.

"Please may I ask for some ID?" The doorman asked, typing on the computer, only looking up when Nicky handed over his ID card.

"Joseph Jones said he'll met me here" Nicky really should change his surname, he wanted at least one card to have the same name as his husband. He would change them all if he could.

"Yes, he's left a message to let you go on up" the guy turned and grabbed a key "also said to give you a key, enjoy your stay, Mr smith" 

"Thank you" Nicky smiled, biting his lower lip, he was so close to his Joe, his Yusuf, his heart, his everything. Picking up the key, Nicky almost ran to the lift, and hit the number ten.

Watching the numbers going up, Nicky started to fidget, wondering if the stairs would of been faster, he knew they wouldn't, but just standing there felt all to much. If he was moving he'd be getting to Joe faster.

The lift pinged and the doors opened, Nicky was out before they was just over half way, turning right and running down the hallway, before realising he'd gone the wrong way.

Spinning, Nicky sprinted back the way he'd came, passing the lift, and down that hallway, eyes scanning but not really taking in the numbers, until he came to the one he was after.

His breath came out faster, as he grabbed the key, hands shaking so bad he almost gave up and knocked, but finally it slid into the lock.

Letting out a huff of a laugh, Nicky pushed the door open and walked in, looking around as if in a daze, all he took in about the apartment was the very modern and clean look. But none of that mattered as soon as he seen Joe standing in the kitchen, making them both a drink.

"Joe" he cried, dropping his bag, Joe looked up and smiled, his eyes watering instantly.

"Nico" they both moved at the same time, running into each other, hands gripping clothes tightly, as they shared small kisses.

"Joe" Nicky repeated, as if for some reason he couldn't believe it "you're here" his eyes scanned Joe over, as both of his hands ran through Joes beard "I've been dreaming of this day every night for the two months" 

Joe smiled at him, using his thumb to wipe the tears away from Nickys cheeks, as his own fell, his lips finding Nickys once more, sharing a soft kiss that lasted longer then the others.

"I will always be here waiting for you my heart" Joe promise, bringing Nicky in for a tighter hug, both men nuzzling one another, needing to be as close as possible.

"You're here" Nicky whispered, feeling calmer, feeling whole again.

"I'm here" Joe promised, feeling alive now his husband was in his arms.


	10. Reuniting part 2

Joe ran into his bedroom, he had just send Copley a text, the address of the small apartment he'd rented, Nicky would of got it by now. 

With no time to lose, Joe packed his bag, making sure he had his passport and plane ticket, he had two hours before his hour and half flight to JFK airport in New York. Where he would see his Nico, Joe couldn't wait.

Without a second to lose, Joe ran out the door, the taxi already waiting.

  
Joe rushed down the steps of the airport, knowing his Nicolò will be on his way, maybe even there already, he didn't know where Nicky had been put, just he was in America somewhere. 

With a bounce in his step, Joe walked over to the waiting taxis, looking for one with his name in the window.

"Joseph Jones" Joe said to the drive, with a smile and a handshake, before getting in, it was a 45 minute drive. 45 minutes and he prayed he'll have Nicky in his arms once again.

"Your first time here?" The driver asked, once they were on the road.

"No, I've been here many times" Joe just couldn't keep the smile of his face "my husband travels for work. This will be the first time I've seen him in two months" 

Joe walked into the lobby, and over to the desk, the thought of Nicky being the already sent excitement through him.

"Joseph Jones, I rented an apartment here" he handed over his ID "has anyone else turned up yet?" 

"Welcome Mr Jones" the guy smiled, as he typed away "so far it's just you sir" he turned and picked up a keycard, handing it over "apartment 27F" 

"Thank you. When Nicky smith gets here, please let him have a key and send him on up." Joe really should change his surname, he thought, so he shared the same as his husband, both the real name and fake name.

  
Feeling disappointed, Joe unlocked the front door and walked in, and just stood there, not knowing what to do without Nicolò, he had put his hopes up to high. 

Taking a deep breath he continued on, past the two doors on the left to the bathroom and a small bedroom, and the one on the right where he'd spend the next week with his husband.

Walking into the sitting room at the end of the hall, Joe throw his bag on the sofa, before looking at the kitchen. With a nod he walked on over, it was 2.30 pm, Joe hadn't stopped for food, and his Nicky will be hungry when he gets here.

Within ten minutes Joe had two plates of sandwiches and two cups of tea ready. But ended up eating alone. 

It was gone past midnight when Joe gave in, he waited up to see his husband, but he needed sleep. Walking over to the linen closet, he pulled out a blanket, refusing to sleep in the bed without his love.

  
Joe awake the next morning still alone, he made two cups of coffee, and two lots of toast, Nicky would need breakfast when he turned up. Joe ended up eating alone. 

He spent the rest of the morning feeling down, the missing piece of his heart was taking much to long to get here. Joe found himself sketching Nicky more and more, he could never forget the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

Feeling thirsty, Joe slowly walked to the kitchen and pulled out two glasses, fulling them both with juice, as he heard the front door unlock. He'd been told the cleaning lady may be around today.

"Joe" he heard the voice of his angel, making Joe look up, his face holding the biggest smile as his eyes watered. Nicky looked just as happy.

"Nico" they both moved at the same time, running into each other, hands gripping clothes tightly, as they shared small kisses.

"Joe" Nicky repeated, as if for some reason he couldn't believe it "you're here" his eyes scanned Joe over, as both of his hands ran through Joes beard "I've been dreaming of this day every night for the two months" 

Joe smiled at him, using his thumb to wipe the tears away from Nickys cheeks, as his own fell, his lips finding Nickys once more, sharing a soft kiss that lasted longer then the others.

"I will always be here waiting for you my heart" Joe promise, bringing Nicky in for a tighter hug, both men nuzzling one another, needing to be as close as possible.

"You're here" Nicky whispered, sounding calmer, his body relaxing in Joe's arms.

"I'm here" Joe promised, feeling alive now his husband was in his arms.


End file.
